Where Love and Hate Collide
by xJoen
Summary: At 16, Zack is a homophobic jock who enjoys beating up homosexuals in his community. What will he do when he finds out that his own twin brother, Cody, is gay?


**Author's Note**: Ok, this is me, Joen. Um... I wrote _Where Love and Hate Collide._ Some of my ideas weren't entirely original, so yeah, I'm doing some major editing. Uh... I'd like to thank authoresses StrawberryFinn and FallingWithGrace for sticking with me through this whole messed-up process. Girlies, thank you, you're my best friend(s) and yeah, thanks. I wouldn't have made it here without you. Um, I originally started writing this due to gay prejudice in the world. The knifing session that happens later-for those of you who have read this-that happened to me. Yeah, really, no joke. And lovely girl(s) stuck by me the entire time and stayed with me for about a month in that stupid hospital. Anyways, hope you enjoy. I asked strawberryfinn to post this before because I was too lazy to get an account, but now here it is. Yeah.

Cody Martin absentmindedly tapped out a rhythm on the table with his fingers. Sundays were those days where he could relax and get away from the stress of his relationships, track, choir practice, and school. He scooped out a spoonful of his soggy Rice Krispies from his cereal bowl and shoved it into his mouth, pushing several strands of his blonde hair out of the way.

Zack came loping in, angrily slamming a baseball into his glove.

"Hey, what's wrong brother?" Cody asked, looking up at his older twin.

"Cody, what do you think of Joel Friedman?" Zack's words were direct and firm; no questions or doubts to be raised.

Cody froze. He took a deep breath and sighed—Zack couldn't know, could he? "He's ok… I guess," he stated, trying to make his voice sound indifferent.

Joel was Cody's boyfriend—and if Zack found out, their relationship was over.

All his life, Cody had looked up to Zack. He was Cody's idol—the role model—he was everything. Only this year, (the twins were both sixteen), Zack had suddenly developed an intense hatred for homosexuals, never suspecting that his own brother was one. Cody had discovered that he was gay the year before, when he realized he _liked _it when Joel had kissed him at a party. Cody had never had the courage to confess to his brother (or his parents), so only Joel knew. And of course, himself.

"I just found out that he's gay." Zack spat the word "gay" out with disgust, like it was dirty. Cody couldn't see his brother's brown eyes, (seeing that they were covered by a sheet of straight blonde hair), but he knew that they were narrowed in anger and repulsion.

Cody and Zack didn't look that much alike, even though they had once been identical. Cody had light blonde hair and brown eyes that somehow reminded most people of a kicked puppy. His hair was naturally straight and his eyes usually looked excited, if not rather sad. A few freckles dotted his cheeks and his skin was pretty light.

Zack, on the other hand, had darker blonde hair. His eyes were brownish—the same eyes as Cody, but usually they were more mischievous looking. His hair was naturally straight and it ended at around his neck area. He had the same freckles, but he tanned more easily. His build was bigger than Cody's, who was a bit on the thin and lanky side.

Both teens were tall—still, as their mother liked to say, "growing boys." Cody couldn't wait until he was eighteen and no longer a "growing boy." Zack was already close to obtaining that goal; he looked like he was pretty much done growing.

"Well, is it really that big of a deal?" Cody wanted to know. How could Zack ever accept him if he felt this way about homosexuals?

"Of course it is, Cody! It's wrong, it's disgusting, it's just sick! What if you were in love with a guy? It's against the Bible for God's sakes!"

The words slowly sank in.

"Oh God," Zack whispered, the blood disappearing from his face. "Mom is going to _kill _us."

"Let's get in the car. Now!" Cody said hurriedly, pulling on a jacket and then placing his cereal bowl in the sink. He ran outside down to the driveway, Zack following him.

As they got into the car, Zack started to drive like a madman.

They had to get to church. Their mother was having a fund-raiser for the homeless and she had forced Zack and Cody to help her. They'd reluctantly promised, but now they'd forgotten. She had promised to ground them if they forgot. And they had. Sadly.

Zack slammed the car into a parking space, and Cody flinched as the sound of screeching tires reached his ears. They clambered out of the car, and headed over to where their mom was standing. She looked extremely flustered, and started howling at them as they approached her.

"You were supposed to be here HALF AN HOUR AGO!" she screamed.

Cody and Zack tried to apologize, but not before she had sentenced them to one week's of grounding. However, neither of them was too worried. Carey tended to forget easily.

About four minutes later, Cody and Zack found themselves standing behind a bunch of counters, selling old donated stuff to crazy old ladies. (One of them hit Zack with her cane, saying that he was a selfish son of Satan).

They stood there for hours in the blazing sun, and finally the ladies began to trickle down and disappear. Zack was starving; he headed off to a nearby McDonald's, while Cody remained behind to help his mom clean up.

As most of the extra stuff was put away and the money was counted, (3,459 dollars raised in total—the ladies were mean, but they were rich), Cody managed to slip away and into the church. (He headed for the adult section, not the contemporary section for teens).

He liked the quietness of the Church and the way his footsteps echoed on the floor.

He sat down at one of the empty pews and looked up around the room, noticing a couple of other people around him. He needed to find an answer. He started speaking in a low voice, hoping that God could hear him.

Cody wasn't extremely religious, but he asked for help when he was in a tight spot. He didn't pray everyday like his mom did—his dad had walked out on them when he was ten, and he only saw his father about once a year. He asked for guidance scarcely, the same way that Zack did.

"Dear God, if You do exist. I don't know… You've never shown Yourself to me before. I _do _believe, don't get me wrong… it's just… never mind. It's me, Cody. Umm… I know I don't do this too much, praying, I mean, but I felt I should… for once or something. This time… I really need Your help.

"You must know Zack, my brother. He hates homosexuals, and as You know, I'm one. He says that they're against the Bible.

"God, I'm gay, I'll admit it. But I'm in love too. God, please protect my Joel. He's my everything. I love him. And God, if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right? Why does it feel so right when he kisses me? Why does my heart race up when I see him? Why do I feel so happy when I know he's coming and I'm going to see him?

"Yet, why does Zack hate him so much? Why does Zack hate people… like me so much? Please God, please let Zack accept me. He means so much to me. I love him, God. Please protect my brother.

"I guess You're too busy for me. But if You do have a chance, please help. Thank You God. Amen."

But as Cody sat there, he knew his answer wasn't coming so soon. It would take longer than he had bargained for.

**A/N**: This is what I pray for sometimes. I just want to be accepted. Review(s) would be appreciated.

Thanks.

-Joen


End file.
